Victoria Barton
Victoria Barton is the main character in the fallen-hope series and a Guardian Vampire turned by Draven in the Immortality Ritual in 990. She is a member of the Elite and the leader of the Arkansas vampire community. Victoria is also the daughter of Albert Barton, Madeline Barton also the younger sibling of Charles Barton, Gabriella Barton and Rafael Barton. She is the older sister of Pierre Barton, Lisette Barton and also the lover of Francis Darmody. Like all Guardian vampires Victoria over the centuries her infamous cruelty and vengeful reputation gave her the name "the Red Crow". Early History Victoria Barton was born in Paris, France 956 A.D. during the last war of the Giants. Victora is the fourth child of Albert and Madeline Barton. Growing up Victoria was raised to be a proper lady of France but Victoria was a tomboy who loved the battlefield. Victoria and her father never got along and forbid her to do anything "men like" it would tarnish his repuation as she stated. When Victoria was thirteen she secretly took sword training as she excelled her teacher expectations calling her a "prodigy". When her father found out about Victora's secret sword lessons Albert killed her teacher and started beaten her . Throughout the rest of her teenage years Victoria was taught the Magicial arts of sorcery by her eldest sister Gabriiella and her mother Madeline but was taught dark magic by her father's master Draven. France 990 A.D. * In 981 A.D. Draven drunk a Immortality exlir which he became the first Immortal being. Years later the Barton's and Draven's family discovered that the immortality exlir was defected his body couldn't contain the virus which overtime destroyed his nervous system leaving him into an eternal slumber like state. Before Draven succumbed to his enternal slumber Draven created a similar type of immortality elixir In 990 which he gave the Elixir two group of people he loved so much his adoptive daughter Atarah, his younger brother Nicholas and his closest friends the Barton family. * The Immortality exlir was a sucess and thus they were turned into the first vampires. When Victoria became a vampire she like many of the first vampires struggled with intense blood lust also Victora's power intensified giving her an extremely powerful move "Intensify". Northern France 1001-1015 * During a twenty year span Victoria and her family turned humans into vampires where they traveled all parts of France. The Bartons traveled back to North France where they found a castle where a nobleman named Count Ladislas was hosting a royal wedding for his brother. During the feast Albert compelled Ladislas to stay in his castle as guests when Victoria settled in she was assigned a hand maiden a sixteen year old girl name Linette Rougmary. * Later Linette knew what Victoria was which frightened her but Linette kept her secret overtime two became close. Ladislas heard of slaughtering in his villages the village people spread rumors that the monsters that terrorized them where the Bartons. Ladislas interrogated all his servant and seeing through Linette's lies threatened her but she refused to tell the guard stabbed Linette in the ribs. Victoria in the nick of time arrived to kill the count's guards. Ladislas ordered more guards but his neck was snapped by Charles. Linette dying from her wound was the first human turned by Victoria. Victora and her family along with Linette fled Northern France to travel other parts of Europe. During her decade with Linette Victoria become Linette's Mentor and taught her to be a savage, emotionless, bloodthirsty, predator as they slaughtered villages in parts of Turkey through England. After teaching Linette everything the two parted ways as Linette created a vampire Organization called The Requin. Early 12th - Mid 13th Century * Over the span of two centuries throughout Europe Victoria and her family became Legendary known as the Guardian Vampires. Victoria with her spiteful and cruel violence became feared due to her burning cities and villages to intricate her enemies. Joel in the 12th century was a victim of Victoria's wrath. Joel was a farmer Victoria compelled Joel to burn his entire land inculding his wife,mother and five children who burned in the fire. Victoria turned Joel and fled Ireland to Scotland to see William Wallace army fight the English. 15th century * Victoria Traveled to Scotland where a war took place days before as Victoria sees a Cottage by the hillside. Victoria used her magic to destroy the old cottage house A man point his sword Victoria the people in the house were not harmed a man with a sword swing his sword towards Victoria where she viciously snapped his neck. A frightened man hiding in the tree tries to flee but Victoria using her tekensis powers lifted him up and stabbed him in the stomach. Victoria healed the man and mind control the man to kill the surviving people inside the destroyed cottage. * After he killed his family Victoria turned the man and told him she will be waiting for him someday. The man was sooner revealed to be Joffrey Kinsman. * During her travels Victoria favorite vacation retreat was Italy where she bought her summer home in the 1400's. During her time in Italy she ran across an old friend and her organization The Requin. * The Requin stole her precious valuables and burned her house to the ground not knowing it was Victoria's. Enraged by Linette's betrayal Victoria murdered Linette's entire organization of vampires but spared her as soon as she discovered the truth. Linette ultimately sought revenge for her fallen brothers and her reputation in the 21th century. Northern England 1494 * Traveling to England in 1494 she came across her brother Pierre Barton a relentless bloody thirsty artist that slaughtered village for body parts as pieces of his canvas art. Eventually in that year Victoria subdued Pierre and imprisoned him for his carnage. England 1495 -1500's * After leaving northern England in 1494 Victoria in 1497 stole a farm village and in 1499 vampires invaded her farm and angered by the deaths hunted down the vampires that terrorized her farming village. During that night Victoria turned a human from her village named Sabina Lamot so she can be used as a distraction when the vampires came back. when they arrived Sabine attack the vampires and was defeated the vampires recognized Victoria terrified of her tried to flee but was viciously killed. Victoria fled from the village and left Sabine a letter telling her the farm is hers after she stole the valuables killing her younger brother. * In 1501 Victoria came across a warlord that hunted vampires knowing that information Victoria killed the warlord's estate killing everyone but turned his twin children Maudette and Francis Harris. Victoria killed Francis sometime late in the 1500's after trying to seek against her. * in 1581 Rumors spread about Victoria burning down king Henry V111 kingdom after a dispute over ownership of lands in west England. 1600's * In 1606 Victora turned a nun named Luciana Lopez in Spain during sunday's church service. * In mid 1600's Victoria reunited with her family as they traveled to Russia where they came across a nobleman family named the Crestel's. * The Barton's lived as guests inside the czar's castle as the czar's right hand was Ivan Crestel's father. During the time they spent with the czar Ivan suspected the Barton's as hell demons and advised his father to kill them. When the czar agreed with his father the knights with a small army of fifty to kill them. Victoria heard the conversation and warned her family where they killed everyone in the castle. * Ivan survived the onslaught slaughter and escaped to his noble family home. Victoria left the castle where she arrived at his house and killed Ivan's entire family and turned him into a vampire. Telling Ivan if he wants revenge she will be waiting. * In 1693 Victoria traveled to the new world where she met a man in Massachusetts named Slater Hopkins. Slater was sentenced to death for being excepted of being a witch but was saved by Victoria she turned him. 1700's -1880's * Victoria traveled to France around 1731 where Her family along with Atarah and Nicholas created a aristocratic vampire community and organization called The Elite. Albert Barton as their leader For a century Victoria lived in peace until Albert with his lust for power and leadership turned into a falling dispute into a war against his children. Charles, Lisette, Rafael, Victoria and Gabriella over powered Albert and crushed Albert's army. Albert in his rage killed his wife for attempting to join her children. Albert with his last remaining men fled France. It was revealed that the vampires in Albert's army were created from Victoria which she vowed to vindictively hunt all them down throughout the rest of their lives. * Victora in 1864 traveled to Victoria, England during her time there she heard the towns people speak of a woman named Maryann Foster that ran an orphanage who took in newborns for single mothers. Victoria followed Maryann as she sees her dumping the babies remains in the lake. Enraged by Maryann's actions Victoria turned her. When Victoria found out about Maryann killing babiea to collect money Victoria for a decade physically and mentally tortured her. Victoria burned her house down and fled England after she told Maryann if she wanted vengeance she was waiting for Maryann. * In 1887 Victoria was in France when she slaughtered an entire camp of archeologists and turned a camp worker named Francis Darmody. 1914-1923 * Victoria was rumored that she was hunting down her sires who helped her father and in 1914 she killed Joel during a poticial campgin party. * In 1923 Victoria during her time in Atlantic City killed madette and Francis in their hotel room. She also met a vampire showgirl named Camille Moulin where she gave information regarding to find Sabina Lamot. Germany 1939 * Opposing as a German nurse in a medical Institute Victoria killed three patients who were vampires Benjin Breton, Alice Hamburg and Sabina Lamot. New York 1950 * Victoria came across Maryann Foster with a group of vampires Marryann Sired. Victoria killed the vampires and tourted and killed Maryann. Arkansas 1970's- 1990's * Victoria visited Jefferson City, Arkansas during the mid 70's when she came across a group of predatory vampires who terrorized Jefferson city. Victoria slaughtered the vampires and at some point decied to take residencies. Throughout the decades Victoria esbliathed a vampire community and turned humans including Rachael Mathers during the 80's * In 1995 Victoria met a woman named Agrippa Morella an ancient vampire who started a war with Victoria for revenge for slaughtering her husband and son. When Victoria's men was slaughtered by Agrippa, Victoria attempted to rip her heart out but was staked in the heart by an unknown female sorcerer. Victoria was captured and drained of blood and then was injected with posion that is lethal to vampires. It was later revealed that it was the blood of a giant. Rachael sneaked inside and freed Victoria. Agrippa stopped Rachael stabbing her in the chest with a stake almost hitting her heart. Agrippa and Victoria fought but even poisoned still was able to defeat Agrippa. The female sorcerer intervened and knocked victoria down. Agrippia with the posion tried to inject more posion into Victoria didn't noticed Rachael as she staked Agrippa. Victoria killed the sorcerer and throughout the 90's it was peace. Arkansas 1999-2017 Throughout the decade the vampire community in Arkansas grew in numbers vampires throughout the world took residence. Francis Darmody, Bran, Tabitha Category:Guardian Vampires Category:Elite Vampires Category:Sorcerers Category:Arkansas Vampires